Spanish Guitar
by Athena Kyle
Summary: Her breath caught at the sight of the man playing the haunting melody, and for once the old adage of 'he looks like my old boyfriend' didn't even cross her mind.
1. What's a Trowa Groupie?

**Spanish Guitar**  
Chapter One: What's a Trowa Groupie?  
_Thoughts/Lyrics_

* * *

A lone figure sat on a stage, a guitar resting tenderly on it's lap. The room went quiet as a single light illuminated the body revealing a handsome man. The women of the audience swooned as the figure began to play, oblivious of the affect he had on the opposite sex. 

Green eyes turned to the sound of the flamenco guitar being played. Makoto Kino, a former songwriter was currently in a small club, drowning away her sorrows. She hadn't written anything of worth in a while and was in danger of losing her job. Her breath caught at the sight of the man playing, and for once the old adage of 'he looks like my old boyfriend' didn't even cross her mind.

She watched him play enthralled by the tenderness in his touch. He played the guitar with such passion that she briefly wondered if he was as passionate in all aspects of his life.

Even with his eyes closed, Trowa could feel the lusting eyes of the female patrons on him. He knew most of them came simply to stare at him rather than appreciate the music, it irritated him, but it paid the bills.

"Hey babe, can I get you anything?" the bartender approached her, and smiled charmingly.

Mako turned her eyes away from the guitarist and stared into indigo eyes, _damn this place is just over run with hot men_ she thought to herself as she shook her head and turned back to the stage.

"Oh, you're a Trowa groupie aren't you?" he smirked as he followed her line of vision.

"Huh?" she turned back to the bartender with a confused expression, "What's a Trowa groupie?"

"That," he pointed to the guitarist, "Is a Trowa, or rather Trowa Barton, and those," he pointed to the women who were drooling in the front row, "Are Trowa groupies."

Mako blushed, "Oh no, I'm not a groupie, I just think he's really talented." Although she secretly wouldn't mind being a Trowa groupie.

"Yea sure, and I'm a priest." He scoffed, taking a shot of vodka.

"No really, I'm a song writer, I'm always looking for new talent to help me write." She pulled a piece of sheet music out of her purse.

The bartender smiled, as he looked over the beautiful sheet of paper, marked with a 4 entwined by lightning and roses, "Really? That's cool, names Duo, Duo Maxwell, and I own this joint." He extended his hand to shake hers.

"Makoto Kino, nice to meet you." She smiled back at him.

"You know, next month we're holding an open mic night for aspiring writers, if you're interested."

Mako's eyes sparkled, "Really?"

"Ya, plus we've got a few friends in high places that will be in the audience ready to hand out fat contracts." Duo winked, thinking of his good old buddy, multi-billionaire Quatre Winner.

Mako suddenly looked down, "No," she shook her head, "I don't think I'm good enough."

"Oh come on babe, I'm sure you're great, I mean if you can write and sing half as good as you look…" he smiled slyly as Mako blushed.

"I don't think I can, I mean I am a song writer, I work for Aerostar records, and I'm in danger of loosing my job." She sighed in frustration as she let her head fall to the counter, "I just don't have any inspiration left." She mumbled.

"Well turn around, and become inspired." Duo smirked as he motioned behind her. She gave him a confused look before complying and turning around.

Her eyes grew wide as she realized that Trowa Barton's visible eye was looking intently at her. She blushed under his deep gaze and slowly turned back to Duo who winked. "He never looks at any girls here, I think you're the first one he's ever made eye contact with."

This caused Mako to flush even more, "Thanks for the support Duo, I'm going to go home and try to write something," she stood up, "Who knows, you might see me at the open mic night."

Duo watched her walk away, along with another pair of green eyes, both silently enjoying the sight of her hips swaying back and forth.

Trowa finished his set and headed to the bar to get a drink, subtly ignoring all the women who were offering to buy him drinks. "Hey Duo."

"Hey Tro-man, more girls than usual checking you out tonight." The braided man smiled as he handed Trowa a coke.

Trowa simply rolled his eyes, "Who was the girl that you were talking to earlier, I've never seen here her before."

"So you did notice her." Duo grinned like a fool.

Trowa glared at him, "Forget about it." And with that he turned and headed back stage.

Mako walked home, the green eyes of Trowa Barton haunting her thoughts, she smiled as she began to think of lyrics and music to a new song, "_A smoky room a small café, they come to watch you play, and drink and dance the night away_." She sang to herself. "_I sit out in the crowd and close my eyes, dream your mine, but you don't know, you don't even know that I am there_." She twirled around gracefully, earning stares from the people passing by.

She wrapped her arms around herself, "_I wish that I was in your arms, like that Spanish guitar and you would play me through the night, till the dawn. I wish you'd hold me in your arms, like that Spanish guitar and you would play me through all night long all night long I'd be your song, I'd be your song_." She quickened her pace to her apartment, the words and music pouring out of her like never before.

Flying open the door she rushed to her own guitar and began to pluck away. Grabbing a blank piece of sheet music she wrote down the song that was in her heart, in every fiber of her being.

* * *

Alright, I started this one forever ago, and since ffnet is cracking down on songfics, don't know how long this one will be posted for, same goes for all my fics... anywho it's dedicated to Gota de Mar, the best Trowa/Mako writer out there! This fic should be just a two parter... 

The song is by Toni Braxton, and I don't own the song or the characters!

One Love,  
_Athena Kyle_


	2. The Song of a Siren

**Spanish Guitar**  
Chapter Two: The Song of a Siren  
_Thoughts/Lyrics_

* * *

Two weeks later…

Duo smiled to himself as he noticed the slender brunette silently slip into his club, she sat as she had been for the past two weeks, in a booth hidden in the shadows of the back corner. He looked to the stage and smirked to himself as he noticed that Trowa had seen her enter as well.

Mako sat in the booth, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, after hearing Trowa play the first time, she had simply been inspired to write, hopefully she would be done by the time Open Mic Night rolled around.

Her heart fluttered as Trowa began to play, she opened her eyes and stared at the green eyed man on stage. He was so passionate about music, seemingly lost in his own musical world. She pulled out her sheet music and began to slowly rock to the sound of Trowa's guitar, wanting nothing more in the world to be the one in his arms right now.

She knew it was a silly little crush, and out of all the girls here, she probably had better luck being an alien superhero than be with Trowa. He never looked at her again after that first night. Which lead her to believe that he hadn't liked what he saw, which made her sad, but at the same time was great fuel for her music.

She looked up at Duo, who was busy flirting with one of his waitresses… Bianca was it? She was a really sweet girl, and had Duo the infamous playboy wrapped around her little finger. Mako smiled sadly, they really were cute together, and she wondered when it would be her turn for some of that happiness too.

Shaking her head out of those thoughts, she returned once more to the sheet music in front of her, biting down on the pen cap she began to write.

_Fill my heart with  
Every note you play  
I pray you'll look my way  
And hold me to your heart someday, yeah  
I long to be the one that  
You caress with a tenderness  
And you don't know  
You don't even know that I exist_

Trowa stared at the auburn haired woman once she put her head down. Truth of the matter was he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she had swept in like a warm summer breeze. She really was someone capable of taking his breath away. He couldn't really tell why she had this hold over him, sure she was attractive, but he never really paid attention to looks before her. She just had this quality about her that drew him in, made him stop and take notice. Perhaps it was the fact that she was totally unaware of how her presence affected men was the reason on why he was so drawn to her. She didn't flaunt her beauty, she was completely sincere, she didn't offer up any false pretenses like so many of the other women here at the club did.

Duo watched Trowa try to inconspicuously stare at the enchanting emerald eyed brunette, and to anyone who wasn't as well trained as the Shinigami, they wouldn't have even noticed the fact that Trowa's usually stoic features softened with the arrival of the girl. Duo smiled to himself before winking at Bianca, Trowa had finally found someone to be happy with.

Trowa looked at the sheet music left behind at the bar. Picking up his guitar he began to play; completely amazed by the beautiful melodies and exquisite harmonies the piece contained.

Mako mentally berated herself for leaving her music at the club, the first bit of truly inspired work she had done in a year and she left it behind. She prayed that no one had thrown it away. She pushed open the door and stopped in her tracks. Someone was playing her song, she peaked around the corner at wasn't just someone, it was him… Trowa Barton… playing her song.

Mako closed her eyes and became lost in the sound of him playing her song and the dream that one day she'd be the one in his arms.

She was pulled out of her daydream when Trowa stopped playing; she realized that he was now talking to Duo.

"Who ever wrote this is a genius, I'd love to meet the composer and perhaps write something together."

Duo looked over at the sheet, immediately recognizing the intricate four on the top corner of the sheet music. "I know who it belongs to." Duo smiled slyly, before snatching the paper from Trowa's hands. "I should return it, they probably miss it."

Mako soared in happiness, he liked her song, Trowa liked her song! She didn't care if none of her bosses liked it, all that mattered was that he did. Floating on cloud nine, she left the club completely forgetting about her sheet music.

_I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
Till the dawn  
I wish you'd hold me in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
All night long  
All night long I'd be your song, I'd be your song_

Mako took a deep breath as she sat in the dressing room backstage, she stared at herself in the mirror, was she really going to do this? Was she really going to go up there… on stage… in front of all those people and sing? Not that she had a bad voice, but she was used to other people singing her songs, not her…

"You look great Mako." A soft voice spoke up from behind her. Mako looked up and saw that Bianca was standing there, smiling encouragingly, "Duo wanted you to hurry up so he could wish you good luck before you went onstage." The petite asian girl approached her, handing her a rose to tuck behind her ear, giving Mako the look of a tempting seductress.

Mako giggled, "Thanks Bianca, I'll be right out." Running a hand through her hair, which was loose and falling is graceful waves to her back, she pinned the red rose in place beside her ear. Her makeup had been minimal, choosing only to don a pale shimmer eye shadow and gloss. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she stood up and headed out to the wings of the small stage to greet Duo and await her turn.

_Te sientes inteligente  
Cierras tus ojos  
Y suenes que soy tuyo  
Pero yo no se  
Ni si quiera que estas aqui  
Me gustaria tenerte en mis brazos amor_

Sooner than she would have liked, it was her turn. Duo gave her a thumbs up, before kissing her forehead and heading back out to man the bar. Mako's nerves went into overdrive as Bianca took the stage, "And our next performer, a girl near and dear to my heart, Ms. Makoto Kino." The audience clapped as Mako took a deep breath, held her head high and walked out onto the stage.

Trowa almost dropped his guitar as the woman who had been haunting his dreams stepped onstage, wearing an undeniably sultry red halter top dress. The dress hugged her lithe frame in all the right places, revealing womanly curves and long toned legs. Men in the audience began to drool and call out to the enchantress on stage, she smiled shyly and blushed as she turned to Trowa and handed him her sheet music. Trowa almost lost himself in her verdant almond shaped orbs that seemed to shimmer with hope and nervousness. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." He whispered, hoping to calm her nerves, beaming when she smiled softly at him.

"Thanks." She took a deep breath before turning back to the crowd.

Trowa looked over the sheet music while she adjusted the mic stand, and was shocked; there in the corner of the sheet music was the same intricate four he had seen on the beautiful song he had discovered the other night. Closing his eyes, he smiled; she really was an amazing woman. After watching her nod, he began to play the wordless melody that had him so enraptured just a few nights before.

_I sit out in the crowd  
And close my eyes  
Dream you're mine  
And you don't know  
You don't even know that I exist_

The words of the song washed over him, and he was shocked to say the least. Not only was she a gifted song writer, but also a gifted lyricist, and singer. Her voice was raw, passionate, and seemed to carry with it a knowledge that someone her age rarely possesses.

The entire club had gone silent, something that never happened, everyone was too enthralled with the muse in red before them, pouring her heart out into her song. So little performers today sang with such a real thirst and feel for the music, due to the fact that so few performers today are actually sing their own stuff. Years later, many of those lucky enough to have witnessed her sing, would still refer to it as the most moving musical experience of their lives.

Mako was unaware of the spell she cast on all those who where listening, she was simply lost in her own world, singing everything that was in her, hoping that Trowa would understand the song, and yet at the same afraid of what would happen if he did.

_I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
Till the dawn  
I wish you'd hold me in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
Wish that I was in your arms  
Like that Spanish guitar  
_

Mako stood there on stage, no one made a sound. The song in which she had poured out her soul had received no reaction. She didn't even date to turn around to face Trowa, the object of her affection. Not able to take the silence anymore, she dropped the mic and ran, not wanted to let them see her cry.

No sooner had the door slammed shut did everyone stand up and cheer, clapping wildly.

Trowa watched as she fled through the side door, the song was beautiful and written for him he blinked as the realization sank in. The green eyed goddess of his dreams was also dreaming of him. Trowa set his guitar down and rushed out the side door after her.

Duo smiled as he shared a glance with Bianca before smirking at Quatre, Heero and Wufei. _Go get her Trowa, go get your siren._

Mako stopped running a few blocks from her apartment, her shoes discarded somewhere along the way, a few tears remained unshed in her emerald eyes as she walked the rest of the way, trying to catch her breath. _What a fool am I? How could I think that something as stupid as a song could win me the man of my dreams?_

She gasped in surprise when she felt someone grab her hand. She whirled around and lost her breath once more. Standing in front of her was the one and only Trowa Barton. His green eyes searching her own.

From the moment she turned around, all coherent thought left his head. He had always thought her beautiful from afar, but she was absolutely exquisite up close, even with tears in her eyes. She was stunning, and took his breath away. He simply stood there staring at her, completely enthralled with her. It was only when her cheeks turned a charming shade of pink did he realize he was staring. He handed her the pair of strappy red heels he'd found on his quest to find her, his handkerchief and a kind smile, "That was a beautiful song, you're very talented."

She accepted his handkerchief, and smiled softly at him, "Thanks," she gently dabbed the tears from her eyes, "It was your playing that inspired me to write it. You have a passion for music that I used to possess." She smiled sadly, "One I wish I had again." She shed another tear, but before she could wipe it away he did it for her.

"You will don't worry, I'll help you find it again if you'll let me." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, as she smiled shyly, her cheeks once again going pink. "Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?"

Mako smiled, "I'd like that."

_All night long  
All night long I'd be your song  
(Seria tu cancion)_

_

* * *

_

Alright, I finally finished it! This is for Mar who I haven't heard from in a while, but I hope is doing well. I don't own any of the characters or the song which is by Toni Braxton.

One Love,  
_Athena Kyle_


End file.
